(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aerodynamic toy of novel configuration to be thrown by hand through the air.
(2) Discription of the Prior Art
Aerodynamic toys resembling so-called "flying saucers", and which are thrown by hand through the air, have gained increased popularity over the past several years. Throwing is accomplished with a wrist snapping action wherein a spinning motion is imparted to the toy and it flies through the air. The direction of flight from the thrower in general depends upon the thrower's skill, and the type of flight path (e.g. curved or straight) depends upon the angle of the toy saucer in relation to the ground when it is released by the thrower.
It is believed that the saucer or aerodynamic toy flies as it does, i.e., when released approximately horizontal to the ground, because it approximates an air foil. Hence its' flight through the air is enhanced by aerodynamic lift.
Various toys of this type have been developed and have been enjoyed by the young, and the not-so-young, in backyards, on playgrounds, at the seashore, and other recreational areas. Examplary of the prior art patents showing various of these aerodynamic toys are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,659,178; D183,626; 2,835,073; 3,359,678; 3,566,532; 3,710,505; 3,828,466; 3,498,523; and 3,959,916.
While at least one of the aerodynamic toys heretofore available commercially has achieved a wide measure of popularity, and is quite satisfactory in its performance, others have not been so popular. Some of these aerodynamic toys have provided relatively poor performance because they just don't have sufficient stability in flight and aerodynamic lift as they are too heavy, or are too light, or of less suitable configuration, or the like.